Handmade
by clawswrites
Summary: It's Naruto's sixth birthday and a nervous Sasuke gives him a handmade gift. Neko AU. Naru/Sasu. Sequel to "A Child's Gift"


Special October Belated Birthday Story! It's Naruto sixth birthday and a nervous Sasuke gives him a handmade present. Neko AU. Naru/Sasu. Sequel to "A Child's Gift".

Naruto Uzumaki, now six years old, meowed childishly to himself, giggling, and batted playfully at the ball of orange yarn. It was Iruka's present for him, since he remembered the time the young kit had been kicked out of the sewing store for attacking and destroying a whole shelf of balled string. This way, the young sensei and adoptive father had decided, the kit could give into his cat instincts to chase and play, and not cause any damage.

'_Well … almost no damage …'_ Iruka sweat dropped as the young kit, who had managed to tangle himself up in the tread and roll into the drawers, causing one of the picture frames to shake in the spot before falling; luckily it didn't crack on impact.

Even through all the trouble that the curious kit caused, Iruka couldn't help but love him with everything he possessed. Naruto had been – and always would be – a miracle for both him and his partner.

Kakashi was relaxed against the arm of the sofa; his mask in place through he was (for once) without his "Icha Icha Paradise" book. Beneath his mask, a small smile held on his features, his eyes an up turned 'U' as he watched his ward, or (as Iruka said) his son. In all honesty, he hadn't wanted to be a father but his beautiful dolphin was in love with the idea, desperate for a family, and who was the scarecrow to deny him that right? But, since the day they had brought the young kit home, he had found himself loving his new station as Papa. It was hard to believe that five years had pass already, and their family had grown so much.

And their son was so innocent (something he'd picked up from Iruka) and so childish (picked up from Kakashi). He was even more so at moments like this, when his neko instincts over took. His dark orange ears were on full alert, twitching, his matching tail wagging happily; his sharp canines gleamed as he grinned and his blue eyes sparkled. He squeaked, surprised, as the string caught around his ears and he found himself unable to move. He looked confused for a moment, causing his parents to laugh and him to beam in return.

"Daddy!" he whined in mock annoyance and gave an award winning pout.

Iruka knelt down and, using gentle hands, began to unravel the tangled thread from around his small body. The six year old sat still and silent in his place, watching the movements with wide, curious eyes. When his fingers brushed at the base of his ears, Naruto purred and leant into the touch.

"Papa … where did Yuki-nee-chan and Nami-nee-san go?" Naruto asked as his Daddy tried to unravel the string from around his sharp claws.

Kakashi shifted in his place and smiled softly. "Your sisters went to go pick up your last present, from all of us. They should be home soon."

The neko boy's face brightened at the mention of presents.

As if on cue, the door clicked open and the smiling faces of the young boy's siblings appeared in the doorway. Nami, age three, wiggled out of her elder sister's hold and, giggling happily, she launched herself at her brother, knocking him to the ground, shouting "Happy Birthday!" at the top of her voice. They play wrestled for a moment, and didn't notice Yuki pulling something behind her as she entered the house.

"Nami, get off nii-san. He has to see his present." Yuki scolded gently with no venom as she relaxed against the arm of the settee, pulling her shoulder bag off and dropping it at her feet.

The three year old pulled away from her brother, jumping to her feet excitedly, and urged the older boy to his feet. Naruto laughed and shared his sister's excitement, bouncing on the stop. He stilled instantly, his eyes wide, his jaw slack with awe, as he caught sight of his present: a four foot orange cuddly toy in the shape of a fox (his favourite animal).

He squealed happily and threw himself at the soft orange toy. It merely rocked in its place and settled. Nami settled into place between her daddies, spread out across both of them.

"Her name is Kyuubi. She was lost in the woods while looking for a family. Will you look after her Naruto?" Yuki recited, reading from a small plastic card that she had removed from the tag of the present.

The six year old clung to the toy tightly, burying his blond head into the toys' stomach. "Don't worry Yuki-nee-chan! I'll take good care of Kyuubi – I promise!"

The older Uzumaki laughed. "I suspect you will." Her blue eyes trailed from her brother to the open front door and smirked, "Speaking of stray animals – don't just stand there, come on in."

Nervously, Sasuke Uchiha, already age six, stepped into the house, his hands behind his back. His tail swayed between his legs and his midnight blue neko ears were stiff, alert, and listening. He watched as the small form of his blond friend appeared from the side of the huge toy and his huge, beaming smile made his heart thump wildly.

"Sasuke!" the blond neko greeted loudly, hugging the boy tightly before pulling away, "Why are you here so early? The party doesn't start for hours yet!"

"I know … I just wanted to give you your present before then …" Sasuke explained as he handed the neatly wrapped parcel over to the hyperactive blond, who expected it giddily.

In something that resembled frenzy, the young blond ripped at the red wrapping paper. Sasuke watched was revealed, inch by inch. Though the Uchiha didn't want to admit it, he _was_ nervous. His gift was handmade; he'd done everything himself – well, his mother had helped him with some of the stitching – but it was no where near as lovable or as wondrous as the huge toy that the neko now owned. He just hoped the boy liked it as much as he'd liked the necklace he still wore around his neck.

The kunai bag was pre-made, complete with its own set of kunai knifes that was surprisingly lighter than the ones he used at the Academy. On the lid, a rather roughly, unevenly stitching of the boys initials "N.N.H.U" (standing for his full name "Naruto Namikaze Hatake Uzumaki") stood out against the military green bag. It was stitched with orange thread. On the back, a felt construction of a bowl of ramen was sewn in place. Naruto gazed down at his present with a hint of a smile.

"So? Do you like it?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"Sasuke … I love it …" Naruto whispered, his blue eyes bright, as he moved closer to do the unexpected: kiss him.

Sasuke went red instantly when the blond boy's lips touched his own. It was tender and sweet, innocent as a child, but also hard and passionate. It was his way of saying thank you. In his whole six years of life, Naruto had received many presents and gifts, but never one that was handmade, one that meant so much to him.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered, his eyes wide with shock. He couldn't quite believe what his son had just done. He was only six! "…why did you k-kiss Sasuke?"

The blond turned to his Daddy and beamed widely, his head tilted to the side. He spoke with so much innocence and naivety that Iruka sweat dropped and Kakashi couldn't help laughing.

"To show him that I'm happy! That's what Papa does to you when he's happy, neh?"


End file.
